Tale of Daisuke: Hearts of Heroes!
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Digimon/Naruto Crossover. Bull-headed Davis, the third jinchūriki of the thirteen-winged dragon demon, wants to write his own tale. Now, to stop an ancient plague of evil, Davis has to ally with his former village, Konoha, home of Naruto. He embraces on a quest with friends, old and new, and learns what makes a real hero.
1. I am Davis Motomiya! Who cares?

**Summary:** Bull-headed Davis, the third jinchūriki of the thirteen-winged dragon demon and nephew of second jinchūriki and famous ninja, Demiyah Motomiya, 'the Sacred One'. He wants to be his own person, decide his own destiny, and write his own tale. Years before, he left his old home after he selflessly sealed the demon in himself to save Demiyah's baby and was deemed a second Naruto by the village. Now, to stop an ancient plague of evil, Davis has to ally with his former village, Konoha, home of Naruto. He embraces on a quest with friends, old and new, and learns what makes a real hero.

**Author Note:** In addition to _Digital Adventure 03: Kiseki O Shinjiru_, I wrote this on the third Mummy movie, _The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor_. This is AU of the Naruto _Anime_, so it firstly takes place before the Fourth Shinobi war with a few twists. Some characters may be OC, and I have not seen Naruto, only stories so please tell me about certain facts. New bits will be added, like family relations.

Second of all, the Naruto gang will be wearing their Shippuden outfits and the gang from Digimon will wear ninja versions of their Adventure 02 gear.

Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** I am Davis Motomiya! Who cares?

~Digimon/Ninja!~

_Every ninja has their tale. The best ones are kinda alike. How their tale started at the __**Beginning,**__ and then comes their __**Climax**__, usually when they have a quest to do, and finally the __**Ending**__ where they achieved greatness._

_Man…that sounds like an essay!_

The scene opened up in Konoha. It was an ordinary day. The scene switched to a huge school.

_There's the Academy, where all Genin learn to be Ninjas._

In a classroom, a Ninja instructor, Iruka, listed through the names of the following Genins. It was the Genin orientation.

"Hikari Kamiya…"

The class's prettiest girl stood up. 'Kari' to everyone, standing slender, with soft, fair skin, ruby-pink eyes that shone like stars and light-brown hair falling to her chin then cut short right at the nape of her dainty neck, sideswept bangs pinned to the right by a red hairpin. She wore a white tank under a pink turtlenecked one which both exposed her navel, white bandages on her thighs, giving the impression of shorts underneath a yellow skirt, long white Tabi socks with light-green wings stitched on, and light-pink slip-ons with a white caps over the toes. Also, she featured pink fingerless gloves that reach up to her mid-bicep and her blue Konoha headband wore not too tightly around her neck, moved to one side like a neckerchief-scarf.

"…Takeru Takaishi…"

A boy stood up next, followed by breathless sighs from his fangirls. Nicknamed 'TK', distinguished by his white fishermen cap on his pale flaxen-blonde hair, pure sky-blue eyes which gleamed more than the metal plate of his headband, worn on his hat, and infamous warm smile. He was thin yet strong-looking, wearing a sky-blue Kimono vest over a yellow long-sleeved shirt, a pair of light green-grey shorts that go to his knees and ninjas sandals in sea-green with dark-grey socks.

He smiled at Kari, and she in return smiled.

"…and Daisuke Motomiya."

_My name…is __**Daisuke Motomiya.**_

"_WHO-HOOO!"_

A holler of joy erupted, shaking the room, and a boy blasted up from his desk and landed down with a slam, disturbing the peace.

He stood there, grinning with glee and dark-brown eyes dazzling. He had short, spiky maroon hair with a pair of goggles perched on his head, wore his headband the same way as TK around his forehead and was tanned, strong and lean, dressed in a blue jacket that had white wool trimmed on the collar and a red fire pattern on the outside trimmed with yellow, worn over a pastel-green shirt and knee-long brown cargo-pants. His fisting hands have yellow gloves and his feet had dark-blue sandals.

_**Davis**__ for short._

"_YEAAAH! I'M WITH KARI!"_ He cheered, dancing victoriously to the amusement of his classmates. Iruka shook his head disapprovingly. Kari and TK grimaced, chuckling nervously at their friend and new teammate.

_And this is my __**beginning.**_

* * *

_BRRINNGGG!_

The school bell rang and the newly appointed Genins stampeded out the door. Davis ran down the street after his new team, ignoring the annoyed shouts he got from bumping into irritated villagers. He threw his arms around Kari and TK, grinning widely.

"Awesome that you and TJ have me on your team, huh Kari?" He said, smiling at the pretty brunette.

Kari giggled nervously. Davis had a massive crush on her, like the other strong crushes running around in Konoha. **(I'll explain later) **…But she doesn't see him that way.

Her blonde friend frowned.

"Uh, it's _TK_." TK corrected, slightly irritated as the villagers were with Davis. He can really wry a person's patience.

"Can't you _ever _get his name right, Davis?" A mad girl shouted.

Davis groaned, slumping on TK and Kari.

A tall, girl came up to the trio, inelegantly marching up, swinging her skinny limbs and moving her scrawny legs fast. Angry hazel-brown eyes flashed behind big, circular glasses and long, lilac hair whipped her back, a bulky, orange helmet braced on her head. She was gawkily dressed in a baby-blue, long-sleeved muscleshirt, a tan vest zipped-up with a silver tag on top, red pants with puffy thighs and pale-green sandals with silver details over white tabi. Shuriken were strapped on her pants' belt, which her white gloved hands were lingering over…

Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue_ always_ had a reason to yell at Davis, while not fangirling over the strong and beautiful kunoichis or drooling over handsome boys.

"Sheesh, Yolei! Clamp that mouth of yours!"

A young boy frowned and shook his head when his friend pound Davis to the earth. The boy had neat, short hair in umber brunette, sharp hunter-green eyes and worn a serious expression along with a headband on his forehead, appearing as the Kendo student he was in a beige _gi_ with plum stripes across the collar and sleeves' cuffs, plum _hakama_, and solid wooden _geta_, and handling a _shinai_ firmly in his grip.

Then the kids stopped to hear noises from afar in the village. Sounds of crashes, yells, animal barks and shrieks, and battle cries.

"_**STOP!"**_

A black cat with floppy bangs over silvery-yellow eyes and a fish in its mouth ran out from an alley, a flash of green and black running after it.

"Youthful gods, don't tear me down!" Rock Lee cried. "Hi, Cody!" He called, passing the boy who shook his head at him and then he passed the four older kids. "Hi kids! YOSH!" Lee madly chased the black cat around in circles until he trapped it in a dead end. "Stop right there!" He advanced on the cat, hands out to grab it. "Hand it over, youthful kitty!" He made a pounce, but the cat jumped at the last minute, slipped between his legs and leapt up to bite his tushie (I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote that! I have to write down 'tushie'!). He screamed. _**"YEEE-OWWWWWWW!"**_

"Lee!" A man called running over. He had dark brown eyes, tanned skin and neatly-spiked, maroon hair. He was clad in the blue suit and flak jacket of ANBU.

"_**GET IT OFF!" **_Lee shook his butt to shake off the cat, starting to dance wildly and ridiculously about which made Davis, Kari, TK and Yolei laugh. The man palmed his face. Young yet mature Cody's head shook for the thrice time.

"Hey, Dad!" Davis shouted, waving at his father, Masao Motomiya. He pointed to his headband. "Look! I'm a Genin!"

"Not now, Davis!" Masao snapped harshly. Davis scowled at his father. Why can't he pay a _tiny_ amount of attention to him, even for a second?

A whistle was blew as a golden-eyed girl in a black, ripped-sleeveless, short Kimono, closed with a purple Obi, long black gloves and old black boots, ran by. She had black hair in a mid-long ponytail in a messy braid and a long bang over the left of her white face and carrying a couple of fish. The black cat released Lee's butt and joined the girl in running away, carrying the fish away.

_Fate is something we cannot determinate ourselves. It's decided once we were born…_

"Stop that fish thief!" Masao ordered.

"On it!"

"Let's go!"

Once Davis hear those two voices, he grinned and saw the finest ninjas in Konoha, who happened to be his idols, jumped up from roofs and landed perfectly down in fighting stances, surrounding the fish thief and her cat.

Rock Lee quickly positioned himself in his 'nice guy' pose, standing aside his fellow teammates of Team Guy; Tenten Hida, Cody's older sister, equipped with her weapons, and Neji Hyuuga, the clan prodigy from the humble branch family.

Kiba Inuzaku of Team Kurenai growled wolfishly at the girl hissing catty back at him.

Akamaru growled at her hissing cat. The dog pair's teammates stood beside him; Shino Aburame, the secretive bug boy and Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's shy cousin.

Shikamaru Nara cracked his knuckles, the lazy genius eager to get this mission over and done so he can go back to cloud watching with his gluttonous best friend, Choji Akimichi. Their loud, shopaholic teammate, Ino Yamanaka stood by.

Sakura Haruno placed her hands on her hips, smirking with confidence as she was many things to be proud of; The Fifth Hokage's apprentice, the Precious Princess Cherry Blossom of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, and member of Team Kakashi.

There was Team Hida, trained by Chikara Hida, Tenten and Cody's grandfather. Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi was the brains and genius, equipped with his trusty laptop. He was the shortest of the lot, with short, frizzy, deep-red hair, pitch black eyes and his headband just above on his forehead, around his head. He wore a blue-green mesh vest, fishnet sewn on the front, with an orange shirt with thin black stripes underneath, dusty-green shorts down to his calves and standard ninja sandals in navy.

Joe Kido was the best Medical-nin after Tsunade and Sakura, although he tended be a worry-wart and over-analyze on the possible risks. He was as tall and slender-built as Neji, teal-blue hair down to his neck, and black eyes behind frameless glasses. He was wearing a meshed shirt under a dark-blue vest with black trim on the pockets on the front, white calve-long pants, dark-grey ninja sandals, a green watch on his left wrist, a yellow band on his right, and carried a big, blue medical bag over his shoulder.

Mimi Tachikawa was a lot like Ino; girly, bubbly, confident, specializes in flower attacks and a total shopaholic. She was very stylish as seen by her appearance. The bronze-eyed diva's bouncy hair was dyed bubblegum-pink with red streaks and stars within the streaked locks, a big pink cowboy hat placed on her head. She appeared in a stylish cowgirlish attire of a dark-pink dress with green straps, white lacy designs on the top and bottom hem and a small green bow under her chest placed to the left, red sandals with white/colourful-patterned cloth baring the toes and a red sash around the ankle, a black string necklace with three feathers, two pink and one white in the middle, and white/pink rope-bracelets on her wrists. Three guesses on what her favourite colour is.

The three members of Team Gennai were there. Sora Takenouchi was a hot girl. She had warm, chocolate eyes, short orange hair in a sleek, curled-tipped bob, a sunny smile and a matching personality. But she's a mother at heart and those who hurt her friends will face her wrath! She had boys eying her curves adorned in an outfit similar to Sakura, which is a peachy-pink turtlenecked top with buttons on her shoulders, a red apron skirt with black shorts, yellow protectors on her elbows with thin kunais strapped on them and white boots.

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, TK's older brother. He lived with their father because of their parents' divorce. Extremely cool, good-looking with mid-length, flaxen-blonde hair in downwards spikes and sky-blue eyes and wearing a black Kimono-shirt that displayed his mouthwatering toned chest, dark-violet pants stopping at his ankles, black sandals, and a brown case containing his guitar and weapons on his back. TK bear a resemblance to his brother. Matt was the most lusted after man in Konoha after Sasuke left. Davis growled. _That traitor…_

His frown turned upside-down into a grin at Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, Kari's older brother and Davis's main hero. Well-built with softly tanned, with deep brown eyes and his headband holding his big and wild, light-brown hair back. He wore a black shirt with a yellow dragon breathing blue flames on his chest, dusty-green trousers with yellow shingaurds, and yellow arm-guards with yellow wristbands. Tai was a courageous and extremely caring guy, always there for his friends and little sister.

Davis touched his goggles that were given to him by Tai himself. Tai gave him his goggles for good luck on becoming a ninja.

The ninjas attacked. The cat girl was flexible and slipped past them, seemingly on the way to escape.

"Not so fast."

The girl met the foxy face of Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails Demon.

Naruto was the source of Davis's jealousy. Davis envied him for everything; strength, power, popularity, the village hero, loyal friends, the heir to a long-lost prominent clan and the missing son of the Fourth Hokage. Everyone used to hate him, but now they worshipped him!

Davis wanted that. Everything the blonde had…

…_But we can fight for it._

Determined, Davis ran forward, ignoring his friends' calls to stop. He took out his hands and positioned them in punching fists, while he battle cried. It took Naruto by surprise and Davis collided into him, missing the girl and cat who jumped up and ran down the roofs to freedom.

"What was that for, kid?" Naruto asked. He and Davis were on the ground from the collision.

"Can't let you have all the glory." Davis grunted. Naruto smiled.

Every approached the two but Masao helped Naruto up and side-frowned at Davis for his action.

"Davis, you idiot! You let her go!" Sakura scolded the young boy down on the earth, dirt smeared his face.

A furry white dog tackled Davis and licked his face, making the boy laugh. "Akamaru! Down boy!" At least _someone _was happy to see him, even if it's an animal.

"No boy! Don't lick him!" Kiba, the large mutt's owner wailed.

"DAVIS!" The boy looked up to his angry father.

Davis glared back. "Yeah but I almost got her."

Not even listening, his father grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to their house, throwing him inside upon reaching the door.


	2. Birth of a New Motomiya!

**Chapter 2:** Birth of a New Motomiya!

~Digimon/Ninja!~

"I had enough of you!" Masao angrily proclaimed, powerfully flinging his own son into the house. Luckily, Davis twirled around on a foot and kept his balance.

"What? I wanted to help!" Davis protested. An air of extremely intense air filled the living room as father and son exchanged in their usual rows.

"You're inexperienced in the field…"

"You don't need experience to help!"

"…You recklessly jumped in and ruined everything!"

"…Do you even care that I became a Genin!?"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!"

"WHEN IS IT EVER ABOUT ME? You only care about _Naruto_ and not _me!_ You helped him, _not me!_ Was I switched at birth or something? Because I don't I fit in your perfect life!"

"Ahem."

Davis and Masao dropped the fight and turned. Both were bewildered to find an _extraordinary_ _beautiful_ woman standing there awkwardly. For some reason, she somewhat looked like she fit in the crazy family. For example, she had the same mocha skin, dazzling brown eyes and maroon hair. Her hair was luscious and waist-long in a French braid, with gold pins in the braid and long thin bangs from the peak of her forehead down her eyes to her shoulders. She was patting her very swollen belly under the silk of her kimono. Her magnificent Kimono was turquoise, bare from the waist and trimmed with gold elaborate designs on the top-half, arms and delicate hands hidden under super-wide-and-long Kimono sleeves, crests of a white Katana pierced through a gold chrysanthemum blossom on her arms, and the wrap-across, V-neck revealed a little of the skin just above her cleavage, where a golden necklace rested **(One of Zi Yuan's dresses in the film)**. What were most striking about her were the blue and red streaks painted down the sides of her face, curving along her face.

Beside the pregnant woman was Jun, Davis's older sister. Jun was spunky like Yolei, compared to most Konoha kunoichis. Her hair was lighter than her father and brother, a light magenta and is in spikes like her family. She wore an olive-green blouse in a military style with pockets on her chest and a dark-navy tie under the collar, a dark-red apron skirt, navy leggings, a small yellow pouch strapped above her left knee, dark-green ankle-boots, and her headband on her forehead.

She pointed to the mother. "Daddy, who's this?"

Davis felt like he knew her, but where? "Do I know you?"

The woman smiled, while Masao frowned. "Kids, meet my younger sister, Demiyah."

Davis dropped his jaw in shock. "You have a sister?"

"Remember me? Aunty Demi?" Demiyah walked towards Davis, leaning forward. Her lips were smiling with charm. "I used to visit you all the time when you were a little boy!"

She stroked the side of Davis's as he stared into her eyes. Their brown eyes shared a streak of fire. Davis thought back to when he was little. No one wanted to play with him. She was his only friend. Both were so alike. She was his mother because his own mother died in a tragic fire when he was a baby. After that, Masao wasn't a father to him.

Grinning wide, Davis jumped on her, careful of her belly, and hugged her, laughing in happy tears. Though Demiyah had little to return the happiness as Masao pulled Davis off her by the collar.

"Davis!" He scolded.

"Masao!" Demiyah whined. "He was just happy to see me."

"Yeah!" Davis said. For once, someone was defending him.

Masao plopped him down. "You have training with your new team. Now go!"

"I'll go with you." Demiyah stepped up.

"NO!" Masao declined too quickly. He looked scared. "Demi, I mean it. Stay in the house!"

Demiyah's eyes turned into serious slits. "Masao, that is a terrible idea. If I go into labour, I'll be weak, and _you know what happens…_"

"What happens?" Jun asked, not understand what her father and aunt were arguing about. "You give birth. Isn't that was happens?"

"Dad, can't you listen for one sec?" Davis said.

"What?" Masao snapped angrily.

Davis tried to speak for himself, but the words croaked in his throat. "I…forget it." Unhappy, Davis stormed out the door and off into the streets.

"Nice parenting." Demiyah commented. "I'll take it from here."

"Demi, no!" But it was too late. Demiyah had disappeared in a 'pouf'.

* * *

Davis dashed down the trail to the training fields where he knew his friends were impatiently waiting. What a typical lousy day! A fight with his dad, a putdown from his friends, a feeling of jealousy at Naruto, and annoyed scowls from villagers as usual. The unexpected appearance of his aunt was the highlight of his miserable time in Konoha.

Why _can't_ he be more like Naruto? Naruto had everything! No wonder Davis was jealous…

"My chances of being _anything_ close to Naruto are at 0 to impossibly never!" In anger, he slapped a tree branch, which slapped back at his face. He held his face in his hands in pain. "Ow!"

He felt a presence behind him. Thinking it was one of his friends, he braced himself for the beating and turned around, only to find…

"Aunt Demi? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." She stepped forward, looking concerned. She must've heard his rant. "Listen-"

**_"WHERE IS HE?!" _**That was Yolei.

Davis heard the yell ahead. Demiyah, not liking this, pushed Davis aside and hid him and herself behind a tree where they could see the Konoha gang in a field. The boys were throwing shuriken and the girls were huddled together, talking quite loudly.

"I swear Davis has worst timing than a sloth!" Yolei whined.

"I can't believe he's on the same team as me and Kari!" TK complained, trying to focus on getting a good shot. He threw his shuriken and only got a few inches from the centre.

"He's really troublesome…" Shikamaru simply said.

"Troublesome?" Ino said. "Is that all you can say? That kid is gonna fail as a ninja!"

"That has always been his fate. There's no escaping it." Neji stated as he helped Cody balance his arrow on his bow. Cody was trying to learn archery and so far, it was difficult.

"He's obnoxious, unintelligent, reckless, and bull-headed." Sakura listed. "I can't believe the academy let him graduate!"

"At least you don't have him chasing after you every day!" Kari said.

Demiyah pursed her lips in a line, listening to every word and glanced at Davis, who was staring with hurt at them. She shielded Davis, wrapping a Kimono sleeve around him. She gave off a warm aura that comforted him while his 'friends' bad-talked him. He carefully touched her belly and felt the baby's heartbeat.

"Davis is only a genin and he is already over his head." Tai frowned. "He honestly thinks he can overcome Naruto!"

"What an ego!" Choji proclaimed.

Naruto threw his shuriken. A perfect bulls-eye. "I can't help it if I'm the greatest ninja in the world!"

The kids laughed heartily. But Demiyah was FUMING! Davis swore he saw her marks glow and her eyes turned golden with red slits. "What a bunch of brats!"

Davis quickly stood in front of his pregnant aunt. "No, it-it's fine. I'm used to it."

"Used to that? People you admire verbally abusing you?"

He secretly agreed with her, but he kept defending them. "I can put up with it."

"But you can stand up for yourself." Demiyah's tone was firm and calmer yet she still sounded angry.

"I wanna be just like them. I know they're harsh but I love them! I'll get strong for them!"

"No you won't. Friends who act like that are not worth a fight. You're more sensitive than that."

He huffed. "So I'm weak."

"No, you take things to the heart." She pressed two fingers on his chest where his hearts beat inside. "The heart represents love and strength. A ninja needs strength, stealth and heart."

Davis gave a 'what?' look. "Iruka didn't teach me that."

Demiyah _could not_ believe this! "Didn't Masao tell you anything?"

"What are you talking about? Tell me what?"

Suddenly Akamaru jumped on his back and pulled him down, pinning him down with his paws on his chest and licked his face all over.

"Davis!"

The others had spotted him and the Hyuga heiress ran up to him, smiling kindly, her indigo hair flowing behind her. Hinata was honestly the only one aside from Akamaru who had no problem with Davis. "W-We were w-w-wondering. W-W-W-e w-w-were w-worried." She sputtered.

"Sure we were…" Yolei muttered under her breath, making the girls sniffed giggles.

"I-" However, Demiyah stepped out and revealed herself to the Konoha gang, not happy at all to meet them in person.

"He was with me. I'm his aunt. He's my nephew. That's a blood relation." She looked _very_ intimidating with her knuckles on her wide hips, framing her pregnant stomach. She looked scarier than Sakura.

"S-S-S-Sorry madam!" Hinata squeaked.

Demiyah walked past her and advanced over to the field. The kids moved aside for her to walk through. She stared at Naruto's bullseye.

"Nice shot, huh?" The sunny blonde smirked, making himself look proud.

"I'd seen better." She deflated his pride and smirked herself, whipping out a gold shuriken from inside her sleeve. "Allow me."

"But you're pregnant!" Joe protested, worried about her condition.

"What the hell is she doing?" TK whispered.

"I don't know." Davis hissed.

"Konoha's handsome green beast to your aid!" Lee grinned and took Demiyah's right arm while Kiba took her left arm.

"I'm giving you three seconds to let go of me. _Or else._" Lee and Kiba shared a disbelieving look. "One…Two…Three!" She grabbed their arms and threw them away with amazing strength! Then she threw her gold shuriken and it split through Naruto's in half! Demiyah breathed in and out before facing Naruto, frowning hard. "Once you master shuriken throwing, tackle sensitivity and gratitude too, why don't ya?"

Naruto was stunned. "Look miss, I'm sorry if I-"

"_IF?!_ Listen foxy, _NO ONE_ gets away with offending my family!"

"Aunt Demi!" Davis stopped her from exploding, grabbing her arm and tugging her away. "Let's get of there. All this stress isn't good for you or the baby."

Demiyah glared at Naruto and the kids for one last time, then let her nephew walk her out into a different part of the forest. After a while of walking in silence, Davis finally spoke. Or at least, exclaimed.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?"

Demiyah chuckled embarrassedly. "I'm a major hothead." She smiled at him. "That's something we both in common."

Despite the fact she was tiring HIM out, Davis smiled back. The wind blew, twirling leaves around the two, whistling…It was _tranquil._

"Oh!" Demiyah suddenly yelped and clutched her belly, cringing.

"What is it?"

"The baby's coming!"

"WHAT!" He lowered his head to her belly. "Couldn't you wait a little longer?"

"Gah! It says no!"

"Fine! We'll do it the baby's way!" Davis gently started to lead her back to the village, but Demiyah had 10 times the strength of Sakura and Tsunade and easily heaved him back.

"No! (Pant) Take (pant) me (pant) away!" She ordered through pants.

"Wah? But the village is this way." She crushed his hand as a contraction struck. He wailed in pain, turning red in the face. "Fine! We'll do it your way too!" He squeaked.

He led her to the opposite direction, going as far away as possible from the village. He didn't understand why she wanted to avoid Konoha, can't be because of his 'friends'. Then what is it?

Finally, they stopped at a lake, a good far distance from the village. Davis gently laid his aunt down against a rock at the bottom of a cliff.

"Here! Is this far enough?" Demiyah weakly nodded and cringed as the contractions tightened more, getting close to birth. "Just-uh what's the word?" He scratched his head, thinking. Then he got it! "...Push!"

Demiyah shut her eyes tightly and pushed. Then she remembered. "That's for later!"

Suddenly, she opened her eyes, which were the golden colour with red slits for pupils Davis saw before. The streaks on her angular face glowed. A violent earthquake occurred, followed by a ring of fire around her and Davis and fireworks exploding up to the sky from nowhere!

Davis fell back in surprise. "What the?"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Who does that lady think she is?" Sakura demanded after Davis and Demiyah left.

"Someone I don't want to mess with." Tai gulped. She scared the soul out of him!

"Why did she_ have_ to take _Davis _with her?" Choji moaned, sagging down.

Ino frowned at him. "Seriously? You're moaning about _that?_"

"He's a pain but I like his ramen." Davis, like Naruto, was a passionate ramen lover. Davis would always mess with Choji's ramen, adding other ingredients and ended up making it more delicious. However, Choji never thanked him.

"Weren't we a little harsh on him?" Kari wondered.

Yolei blew a raspberry. "No! He needs to how annoying he is."

Fade footsteps and rustles caught their attention. After hearing a deep, annoyed grunt, they all pounced into the trees and attacked whatever was sneaking around. Naruto landed on a muscular young boy, older than him with angry topaz eyes, long floppy rusty-brown hair and wearing a white wifebeater, a red short-sleeved vest, blue pants, red wristbands and black sandals. The man seethed under him.

"Get off me!" The man screamed, punching Naruto in the jaw. "You wanna piece of me?"

"Marcus, no!" A blonde boy cried, blue eyes open in alarm while held down by Matt. He was cute, wearing a loose green shirt, white pants and tan boots. He was equipped with a medical bag like Joe.

"This is the worst!" A young girl wailed under the clutches of Sakura and Sora. She had chin-short, chestnut hair and dark lavender eyes, which were closed as she cried. She wore a pink tank, light-blue pants to her calves and white boots with orange rims and laces. Her belt had shuriken and kunai strapped on. She and the two boys were also wearing headbands, which were gold plates with a heart engraving and on white cloth. "We always get caught because of your big mouth, Marcus!"

"What's going on here?"

Masao showed up with his daughter Jun and the six senseis of the kids; Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, his wife Kurenai Yuhi-Sarutobi, Mighty Guy, Gennai and Chikara Hida. Jun waved at Sakura, who didn't noticed and simply brushed her off, making the magenta-haired girl look away sadly, hiding behind her father to hide her tears.

Kakashi pointed to the aggressive boy's wrist wearing the white, golden-plated cloth. "Look at the headband. Corazon ninjas."

"Yeah. So what?" Marcus snapped.

"Then you might hear of me." Masao stepped in front of him. "I'm Masao Motomiya."

Marcus and his friends gawked wide-mouthed and jaws dropping. The Konoha teens stayed silent and cringed awkwardly as Marcus started screaming like a fangirl, like Sakura. "THE Masao Motomiya, of the legendary Destinies AND wielder of the Motomiya Katana of the Dragon's Tooth?!"

"Legendary?" Tai questionably glanced at Masao, calmly nodding.

Masao folded his arms, acting serious. "I assume you Corazon ninjas have a reason for sneaking around in Konoha or else more strain will flow."

"Wha?" Naruto gawked.

"Let me up!" The girl yak her arms from Sakura and Sora, standing up and saluted Masao. "We're Marcus Damon, Thomas Norstein and Yoshi Fujieda of Team Demiyah, students of The Sacred One herself!"

"We were watching her in case she goes into labour." The blonde, who was Thomas, calmly yet urgently added.

"DEMIYAH IS HERE?!" The six senseis cried, horrified. Mighty Guy anime fell, leading Lee to rush to his aid.

Chikara turned pale in the face and almost fainted. His granddaughter and her teammate, Neji, caught him. He whimpered. "Oh kami."

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"It's Demiayh." Gennai explained, grim in the face.

"What's so bad about her?" Cody asked.

"Other than her defensive attitude over Davis." Neji muttered.

"There's nothing _bad_ about her…" Kakashi murmured under the burning glare of Masao.

"Yes!" Guy sprung up. "She's incredibly beautiful and fierce! Yet..."

"She's rambunctious." Kurenai stated.

"Totally reckless and wild! An infamous troublemaker!" Asuma ranted.

"That's nice, honey." Kurenai said, but her husband kept going on.

"She always has tricks up her sleeves! She once replaced my fags with mini-fireworks!"

The kids snickered at the image of fire exploding in Asuma's mouth and a younger Demiyah grinning like a sly, mischievous fox, although she looked like a Naruto version of Davis.

"You can stop now, Asuma!" His wife snapped, shutting him up.

"So basically…She's just like Davis?" Shikamaru thought out loud.

The earth violently shook, birds fled from shaking trees, fireworks exploded.

"What was that?" Kari cried, currently shielded in her brother's protective embrace.

Thomas gasped horrified. "She's in labour!"

"The Dragon Demon is released!" Yoshi shrieked before slapping her mouth. But it was too late. The young ninjas heard her.

And they were surprised.

**_"DEMON?!"_**

"Nice going, Yoshi." Marcus sarcastically remarked.

* * *

Davis watched fire dancing around him, completely shocked. Demiyah was just lying there, wailing and he didn't know what to do! Why didn't he pay attention in health class?

He crawled over to his aunt, careful of the flames. She was cringing in the face, sweating. Her azure and crimson streaks were glowing ever brightly. Red and blue smoke formed on her face, taking the appearance of a ferocious dragon.

Naruto's whiskers…Gaara's removed eyebrows and eye rings…Demiyah's glowing streaks. He put two-and-two together and came to a shocking result.

"You're a…"

Demiyah saw the realization in his eyes and weakly nodded. "Yes, I'm a jinchūriki! I knew the dangers of coming here…" She raised a frail hand and stroked the side of his dumbfounded face. "But I wanted to see you." She rose half-up and touched foreheads with him, crying. "I wanted to be there for you when one else is. Ah!" She collapsed as a pain struck her. "The dragon needs to be sealed or else it will destroy Konoha!"

"Why not resealed it?"

"I can't even _reach_ my chakra points at the moment and you don't know how to seal! I have to seal the demon in someone else!"

Davis looked at her womb. The situation reminded him of Naruto's so far revealed backstory. Why the Nine Tails Demon attacked Konoha and what really happened during that night was mystery, only that the demon destroyed almost everything. No one knew who is really behind the attack. Perhaps the same someone who killed his parents. He remembered how Naruto was greatly shunned from childhood, it looked painful.

What he said shocked the pregnant woman. "Seal it in me."

"Davis, I can't let you."

"The baby can't go through what Naruto did. I won't let it happen! I'll take the pain! I'll take the hardships! I'll take everything!"

Demiyah wanted to protest, tell him no but she shrieked. It was time to push. "Here it comes!"

Davis took off his jacket and positioned himself in front of Demiayh with her hands on him.

There was a flash of bright, white light and a baby crying.

_I wasn't thinking straight…And I didn't know it at the time…But I just sealed my fate._

* * *

Smoke everywhere, too thick to see through. Burned trees and grass and half of the cliff destroyed were the only damage.

"Demi!" Masao shouted, cutting through the fog in a frantic search for his baby sister.

"There should be more destruction than this!" Marcus exclaimed.

"How can a 100-foot dragon just disappear?" Yoshi wondered.

"How do you even know what a Demon Attack looks like?" Yolei retorted.

"From the first time." he says "I got it memorized, all right here.", while pointing to his head.

**_"SHE WAS PREGNANT BEFORE?!"_** Everyone screamed for the second time.

"Yeah, got a bratty kid out of it." Marcus frowned, muttering that sentence.

"Demi!" Masao found his sister, holding his son's jacket in a bundle. Wrapped in Davis's flame-patterned jacket, cosy in the inside was an adorable baby, red-faced with black hair. Seemingly, it looked nothing like its mother.

Davis, on the other hand, was face-down on the ground.

"Davis!" Masao dashed over to his son. Naruto and Tai came over while he gently turned his son onto his side. His face came visible and it earned a gasp from Masao, Naruto and Tai.

* * *

**Ironically, 'Demiyah' means 'Sacred One'.**


	3. The End and Rebirth of the Motomiya Clan

**Chapter 3:** The End and Rebirth of the Motomiya Clan!

~Digimon/Ninja!~

There were voices. He can hear them but he can't answer. He knew each voice.

"I-Is he g-going to be a-al-alright?" _Hinata._

"He should be after all the chakra healing we did on him…" _Sakura._

A damp nose touched his cheek, sniffing. A sloppily wet tongue licking. A desperate whine. _Akamaru._

"Easy boy." _Kiba._

"Wonder how he's gonna reaction to his new image?" _TK._

"He'll freak. What a drag…" _Shikamaru._

"Of all the crazy things he ever did, for the craziest idea he EVER had, he _HAD_ to seal the demon in _**HIMSELF!**_" _Yolei._

"Maybe he'll be happy that he's finally measuring up to you, Naru-kun." _Kari._

"Thanks, Kari-chan! Hey wait! I have an idea!"

"Naruto, no!" _Tai and_ _Matt._

Freezing cold water was just the answer to waking up Davis, bringing him jerking upward and spluttering water out of his mouth. All of his friends were in his bedroom and he was on his bed. Naruto was grinning fox-like with a bucket in hand. Davis coughed with water in his throat and Hinata gently patted him on the back.

He groaned, holding the sides of his head. "What happened?"

The room went quiet.

"Uhh…" Tai uttered but unable to spit out what to needed to be said.

Sighing, Ino took out a mirror and gave it to Davis. He looked at his reflection and saw azure and crimson streaks down his face, just like his aunt Demi has! He yelped, dropping Ino's mirror on his lap. He touched his face.

"How did I get these?!"

"You got them after you sealed the Dragon Demon in yourself." Tai explained.

"Demi said you did it to save the baby." Sora followed.

"Your baby cousin is _sooo_ cute!" Mimi cooed.

"Uh, Davis?" TK pointed at Davis. The maroon-haired boy raised a brow. Curious, he picked up Ino's mirror and got a shock at the sight of blue dragon ears on his head!

"AAHHHHH!"

He jumped up, suddenly sprouting azure blue wings and crimson claws that dug onto the ceiling as he hung upside down, a long blue tail with a few glowing red scales dangling down from his butt!

"Davis, get down from there!" Matt shouted.

Davis released his claws and dropped down, falling hard on the ground. Neji growled in annoyance and hoisted Davis up by the back of his shirt.

"You need to talk to your aunt." He said, dragging Davis out the door. The voices of the Hokage, senseis, and Davis's father and aunt rang downstairs.

"…Lovely kimono. It nice to see you dressing _feminine._" Tsunade complimented with a smirk.

Demiyah looked more beautiful in her Kimono now that she had her original body back. Her beauty was fiercely rivalled with Tsunade's. Her breath-taking figure was tall, slender with a slim waist, very noticeable curves and a large bust rivalling Tsunade's.

"Blame my mother-in-law!" Demiyah cracked, earning a low chuckle from the elder blonde. She turned to her brother, wearing a frown. "Masao, what are you gonna do now with Davis? Did you tell him any of our history? Me even? He didn't know I was a Demon container. Does he know about the massacre?"

Davis couldn't believe what his ears heard. _Massacre?_ He slipped out of Neji's grasp to spy on the conversation.

"Not even Corazon?" Her older brother stayed silent and stoic as she ranted on. "Kami, Masao! You baka! He's not that blonde fox boy! He can't accept this with you as an ice cube!"

"Demi, I just can't believe Davis would be so impulsive! Now he's a jinchūriki…Of all the boys in the world, I have him as a son."

The words broke Davis's heart, fully damaging the severely strained relationship of father and son. Naruto sensed a dark aura and rushed out to find Davis staring hatefully down at his father.

"He's not cut out for this. I knew it since he was born. If it was Naruto instead, I won't mind."

Claws formed on the dragon boy's hands, digging into wall. Dark red aura consumed him and his face was deadly, real dragon-like.

"He's just a boy…" Demiyah said softly, until she quickly glared at Masao. "He's not the problem, you are! You're supposed to be his father! He needs love since you're incapable! He saved my baby from a life of hardship that I had! Wasn't that good enough for you?"

"Nothing good enough for him."

Everyone downstairs looked up, seeing Davis impressively jumping down, hatefully glaring.

"Davis!" Masao gasped.

"How much did you hear?" Kakashi asked.

Davis made the coldest glare rivalling Neji and Matt that no one thought he could make.

Guy gulped. "He heard everything."

He seethed at his father. "So now that's I have a demon inside me, I'm worthy of your attention?"

Masao finally saw the hurt in his sad eyes and immediately regretted his mistakes. "Davis…"

"I'm not done!" Davis harshly snapped. "A dad is supposed to be there for his kid. Where were you? On missions with Naruto! I'm not gonna be used as your Naruto son wannabe!" He panted after ranting. He growled. "Mom wasn't the only one who died in that fire…My dad died along with her!"

He turned and stormed out with his demon dragon speed. He heard his father yelled his name with his dragon ears. _"DAVIS!"_

Along the path he ran down, the village gave him horrible looks. Looks of disgust. Looks they used to give Naruto… Obviously they knew the truth.

He quickened his speed and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"DAVIS!"

Masao was frantically screaming and running around, searching everywhere for Davis.

"DAVIS! DAVIS!"

The kids watched him with awkward sweatdrops on their heads.

"I never thought the great Masao Motomiya would be a terrible dad." Yoshi said.

"You learn something new every day." Sora said.

"A _soccer ball_ takes better care of Davis than he does." Demiyah spat, turning everyone's heads to her. She was frowning, arms crossed over her voluminous chest. Determination sparked in her eyes. "Davis doesn't deserve this."

Marcus sprung to her side, proudly confessing, "I swear I'll find him for you, Demi-sensei!" He posed with flexing arms and a haughty smirk, only to find his master no longer there beside him. "Demi-sensei?"

"Sorry Marcus, but this is a family matter!"

Everyone panicked, hearing her distant yet still loud voice. They looked up and freaked upon seeing her on top one head of the Hokage Monument!

"How the _hell_ did she get up _there_ so quickly?!" Naruto shrieked, completely bewildered by the unpredictable woman.

"She's a_ jinchūriki_." Sakura stated arrogantly, a matter of fact, know-it-all.

"_Was_ a jinchūriki." Yoshi corrected in a similar know-it-all tone. The two girls share a small glare before turning up to Demiyah, a hand turned back on her hip.

"You're forgetting! I'm more than just a jinchūriki!" She thrust her arm up, grinning like a determined Davis. "Now let's find Davis!"

* * *

"Ami, leave me alone!" Jun shrieked as three girls pushed and shoved her. "Stop it!"

The dark-haired leader laughed with nastiness and pushed her down on the ground. Jun lay on the ground, crying. They wouldn't treat her like this if Sakura and Ino were here.

She, Sakura and Ino were best friends until Sakura broke their friendship for Sasuke. Jun didn't even like Sasuke so she was left behind. Years later, Sakura and Ino made up but they completely forgot Jun. It hurt seeing her once best friends happy, replaced her with Sora and Mimi while she was being bullied. Jun's problems were less than her brother's, though. She was too busy looking after her family to worry about herself.

A kunai stabbed the ground in the centre of the group. The bully girls, very surprised, stepped back.

"Step away from her."

A man, a _god_ was standing there, frowning very coldly on his handsome, masculine face, his dark, thin eyebrows and lips furrowed in a line. Black as coal hair with short bangs flopped over narrowed blue eyes. A ripped 6-pack was presented by the black Kimono-shirt he wore, complimented a grey bandolier worn across, long black Hakama with a grey sash and a long, black, sheer cloak brocaded with silver designs.

Enraptured by the mysterious stranger, not caring if he could be a dangerous missing-nin, Ami and her friends stepped aside, allowing him to walk forward, bent on one knee, gently grasped Jun's hand and pulled her up. "Are you hurt?" He asked softly and with true concern.

"No, I guess I'm fine…" Jun drawled off her sentence. On the shoulders of his sleeves, there were golden chrysanthemum blossoms. "What a minute…I've seen that blossom. It was on Aunt Demi's sleeves."

The man was surprised. "Aunt Demi?" He peered at her brown eyes and magenta, spiky hair. "Jun Motomiya?" Jun looked up. "I am Hirochi Kikutani," Ami and her lackeys sighed at the revelation of his real name. "Your aunt is my wife."

"You're Aunt Demi's husband? Then that means…You're my uncle!" Jun exclaimed, causing the bullies to chibi-scream at the idea of _dorky Jun_ related to someone as handsome as Sasuke! "How come you weren't with Aunt Demi earlier?"

"Only Demiyah had permission to visit. When I was informed of what happened with your brother, I came immediately."

"Jun, can you introduce us to your uncle?" Ami pathetically asked, because she was lovestrucked by Hirochi.

Jun rolled her eyes. Hirochi shared the action, "Perhaps later. Or better, never." And with that, Hirochi covered Jun with his cloak and they both 'poofed' away.

* * *

Davis found a pond far from the village. He broke down, fell to his knees and cried. For real. He had enough of this village and his father. He couldn't take it anymore.

He took his clawed hands from his face and saw his reflection. He was coming more Dragon-like with real scales, tails and many more wings, 13 wings whilst he still maintained his human form. For many years, he wished to be like Naruto. So this is what they mean by 'be careful what you wish for'.

Deep in despair, he managed to sense a presence behind him. His ears twitched. And so, he leaped away, allowing a hand, which was originally about to grab his shoulder, hit the earth. Davis got up from his back and stared at the man who tried to grab him. More followed, all clad in black and red robes.

Atatsuki.

Davis gulped. This was bad…

He jumped in his skin when two Atatsuki caught him from behind. The man walked up to him, taking off his flame-patterned mask to reveal a smirking face.

"_**RAHHH!"**_

Atatsuki members were suddenly thrown out of the trees, which timbered down as a powerful force charged toward, heading for where Davis was held. Finally, it was clear of who came to Davis's recuse.

Everyone. His aunt had steel claws-like nails on her fingers as weapons, growling furiously.

Naruto glared with golden-orange eyes, his Sage switched on. "Tobi…What ya want with Davis?!" He demanded.

Tobi smirked menacingly, tightening his grip on Davis. "The Dragon Demon will be useful."

Davis looked at him. _How did he know? Is there a traitor in Konoha?_

Tobi grasped him more firmly and flew off, running away with Davis fighting to break free but to avail.

"_DAD!"_

A majestic sword came slashing down, and the captive and his kidnapper stopped. Masao appeared, glaring heatedly. He wielded the most amazing _Katana_ anyone could ever see. His two hands gripped the _Tsuka_, wrapped with blue silk, the _Tsuka-ito_. A _horimono_ of a dragon was engraved on the gleaming steel blade, appearing magnificently. A black _Tsuba_ was set in the middle of the Katana, with red flames edged in gold and a dark golden _Fuchi_ covered at the top of the handle, decorated with a dragon.

"Give. Me. Back. My. BOY!"

Masao charged, while he battle cried, acting like a major hothead just like his son. He slashed his katana at Tobi, leaving a majestic streak of blue behind. The attack was powerful and Tobi let go of Davis and Masao grabbed his son and threw him away, going back to fight Tobi himself. Trees were chopped down as the katana slashed them during the duel. Chakras clashed and caused explosives. Davis watched them in horror, shocked, unable to move.

Tobi disappeared in shadows. Masao kept his guard up, scanning with his eyes for Tobi. He was so focused, he didn't sensed Tobi creeping up at the first second.

His son had to alert him. "DAD! Look out!"

Masao spun around and slashed the Uchiha in two. It was a shadow clone, dispersing into black wisps. The real Uchiha was ready to impale Davis! But Masao spotted him and cut in between the two. He protected Davis…but got impaled by a spear.

"_**DAD!"**_

* * *

Tobi disappeared after he killed Masao, not bothering to take Davis like he intended. Davis was found by the Konoha gang at his father's dead body. His knees were soaked with blood. He watched his father's corpse carried away by Kakashi and a mysterious man who arrived with Jun. Jun couldn't stop crying once she saw her dead daddy. Yoshi quickly comforted her with arms around her shoulders before Sakura and Ino can think of their ex-friend. The two girls glared at the Corazon kunoichi.

The council and Demiyah discussed what do about Masao's children…It sounded intense….and loud. The entire village could actually hear the shouting and arguing from inside the building.

…Finally it was decided that as Demiyah was of blood relation, she would take care of Davis and Jun in Corazon.

Davis, in his stunned and stoic state, was hurt that Konoha was so willingly to let him go. His 'friends' didn't say goodbye to him, instead they chattered among themselves, ignorant to the maroon-haired gogglehead standing awkwardly next to them.

"You really need to break that habit." Demiyah frowned at Asuma's smoking. As he went on puffing smoke, she switched on her Sage golden eyes, making the Sarutobi cringed and put his cigarette away. "Just because I'm not a jinchūriki anymore, doesn't mean I'm defenceless. I have other talents!"

"You should have tied her to the bed." Kakashi suggested dryly before the Motomiyas were ready to leave.

The man, revealed as Davis's uncle and Demiyah's husband, Hirochi Kikutani, pulled a deadpan look. "I did." He turned to his wife, grinning cheekily. She held out their baby, a girl, and he gave a soft smile, then the couple kissed passionately, not caring about the stares.

"It's like Sasuke married to Davis." Tai commented.

Kiba let out a snicker. "Why not Naruto? They kissed."

"Don't remind me, please!" The Uzumaki wailed.

"Kids, we better head for our new home now." Demiyah said.

Davis broke away from the rim of the gang and slowly walked towards his remaining family, but he was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. Nartuto!

The Uzumaki smiled warmly at the Motomiya then lifted him off his feet and hugged the breath out of him! "We'll miss ya, bubby!"

"_Yeah, right…"_ Shikamaru muttered to his friends, and they all chuckled.

Tai walked up and lightly punched Davis's shoulder. "Don't like Corazon too much."

Davis gave one weak smile until he finally left with his family for a new life.

Once the Motomiyas were gone out of sight, Asuma whipped out a fresh fag and lit it up.

Then came the fireworks.

"DAMN YOU, DEMIYAH!"


	4. Welcome to Corazon!

**Chapter 4:** Welcome to Corazon!

~Digimon/Ninja!~

It took half a day to make it to Corazon. They came through a sandy desert and forest until they reached white stone walls with golden gates that automatically opened. The villagers welcomed them back, cheering and clapping at the sight of Demiyah who waved. Marcus stepped in first, catching a girl and a boy in his arms and hugged them, laughing. Yoshi met up with a gang of girls her age and talked endlessly. Thomas hurried forward to a sickly blonde girl in a wheelchair. A mini-version of Hirochi with tanned skin, short, spiky maroon hair, dark brown eyes, and goggles on his head jumped on Hirochi, wearing a white jumper, a green vest, green cargo-shorts, black ninja sandals and goggles with the white headband with a gold plate with a craving of a heart, kissed Demiyah's cheek and looked at the baby. Jun stood by the gates, feeling awkward. Walking into the village last, Davis felt all stares on him. Astounded gasps and whispers were exchanged among the villagers.

Demiyah moved towards him with a comforting arm around the shoulder. The villagers moved aside to let Demiyah and her family through, heading for a building.

"We'll need to talk to Kaito about you living here." Demiyah stated as she and her family walked down the hallway inside.

Jun looked at her aunt. "Kaito?"

"The Shinkage, leader of Corazon." The former jinchūriki pushed opened the doors and barged into the office. "Kai-kun! Daichi-sensei! I'm back! And I brought company!"

The golden-brunette Shinkage looked up his paperwork, sea-green eyes fixed with surprise then a smile on his lightly-toned face. He was clothed in shimmering silk robes of cream with white heart symbols on the edges, a lavender shirt underneath and the headband of his village. "Ohayo, Demiyah. Congratulations on the new baby."

"Demi! Our pride and joy!" An elderly man leapt at Demiyah, his arms swung carelessly around her in a hug, somehow careful of the baby in Demiyah's arms. He had a head of balding grey hair with a moustache, and he was wearing a loose dark-blue, black-trimmed kimono-shirt made out of thin fabric and black trim, grey hamaka, white Tabi and tan Geta. His blue eyes bulged at the little baby. "You had the baby! He's so handsome!"

"Daichi, it's a girl." She looked at the Shinkage seriously. He was taken aback. "Kaito, I have something to tell you. Masao is dead. Atatsuki killed him." She hung her head down, a tear slipping from her everburning eyes. Kaito and Daichi said nothing, gracing sorrowful faces. Demiyah motioned to her niece and nephew. "These are Masao's children, Jun and Davis. They're in the my custody from now on."

Both Davis and Jun bowed politely but it took a glance at Davis's stoic face that caused Kaito to go speechless and Daichi to holler.

"_**HE BEARS THE MARKS OF THE THIRTHEEN WINGED DRAGON DEMON!"**_

_**BLAM!**_ Demiyah punched the old man to the wall for his insensitivity.

"That's why Atatsuki killed Masao. They wanted the demon." Demiyah explained. "Davis let me seal the demon in him to save my baby."

By surprise, Daichi grasped Davis and pulled him into a hug that squeezed the life out of the poor boy. The old man stroked the dumbfounded Davis and melodramatically declared, "He's a brave-hearted lad, just like his Corazon ancestors of his clan!" Daichi scoffed and frowned. "Konoha doesn't know a true ninja if one was right under their stuck-up noses!"

Davis freed himself from Daichi's grasp and demanded, "What's with you heart people and Konoha?"

Kaito explained the backstory. "Corazon was built a little while after Konoha. All the clans are descended from low branch families or near extinct clans, and of a mixture of different people, like the lame, the blind and the outcasts. Konoha think nothing of us, believing one day we'll fade away in the sand. But we stay true to our Nindo, Heart of Virtue. One night, we took in a tired stranger because of our kindness, not knowing the stranger was a rouge ninja and the first jinchūriki of the thirteen-winged dragon demon." Davis froze in shock. Kaito nodded. "That night, the rouge ninja extracted the demon, unleashing it on our village, cost many lives before he sealed it in a baby." Kaito looked up at Demiyah. "We defined our Nindo after the attack but ironically, Demiyah was the only one who followed our old Nindo. She's stubborn, believing she can become a great ninja and prove all of us wrong. She was wrong. She became better. She reminded us of our Nindo and became the pride and joy of our village."

"And we finally show up Konoha!" Daichi butted in, making annoyance spread on Kaito's face.

"She's like Naruto." Davis stated with a groan. Just what he needed, another Naruto to bear with!

"Not entirely." Demiyah said. "I'm still my own person, not a copy." She winked. "Every ninja has a different story."

Davis took it in thoughtfully. Many questions filled his mind. _A different story? Would mine be different? Can I have my own tale? I don't have to follow Naruto or Tai? I have my own destiny? Everyone thought I'll follow Tai and Naruto for the rest of my life…But here…I can write my own fate, right?_

Then he was pulled out of his questioning thoughts and up against Daichi's chest again as the old man hugged him and stared him straight in the eyes, eccentric eyes at dazzling yet bewildered brown. "You have a lot on your plate now. You're the protégé of Demiyah, your wonderful aunt, the son of the courageous (and brooding) Masao, a descendant of the Motomiya clan AND the new jinchūriki. Your tale has just begun. It's up to you to write it. Understood?"

Davis was uncertain. "Uh…"

"Righto!"

Kaito stepped in, waving his hands. "Now, now! This is a delicate matter. As you already know, we don't have the best relationship with Konoha. Davis is bond to both villages by blood, he's the link. Also, he's already in a team."

"A _KONOHA_ team! I'm putting him in a _CORAZON_ team! He'll be with me and Team Daichi! The second Legendary Destines!"

"Daichi!" Kaito snapped, losing his patience. "Davis hasn't fully control his new powers yet. Putting him on a team is too early for him."

"You're only worried that _Kokoro_ will get harmed!"

"I know what's best for my daughter!"

"She's my granddaughter and your wife was my daughter before she met you!"

The Shinkage and his father-in-law engaged in a fierce argument over this 'Kokoro'. Demiyah and Hiroshi decided to leave the arguing pair in 'peace' and led their niece and nephew to their new home, which was a mansion like the ones belonging to the noble clans in Konoha, and found a party inside, in celebration of the new baby. It looked like the entire village was there. Turned out Hirochi is the head of the Kikutani Clan, a noble clan of Corazon.

When a ghostly beautiful woman with black hair, pale skin and a white/silvery kimono asked for the name of the baby girl, Demiyah declared, "Hero Kikutani!"

The guests cheered. Demiyah wasn't finished with her announcement. "I welcome my brother's children into our hearts, Jun and Daisuke!"

Everyone applauded, welcoming the two. The brother and sister were wrapped up in bear hugs by strong men and beautiful women. They eventually decided to go to sleep in their new beds with cosy blankets and soft pillows. Demiyah watched Davis, very concerned.

"Jingu, put Hero to bed for me." She said to her mother-in-law and the matriarch of the clan, an elderly woman with a broken arm. However, she looked grand in her elegant kimono and had the strength to cradle her granddaughter in one arm.

Demiyah silently crept in Davis's new room, using her ninja skills to sneak in. Davis was sleeping on his side, cringing his eyes, as if he was having a bad dream. Demiyah planted a kiss on his head and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm here, watching over you."

Thanks for her love, he managed to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Back at the party, in Demiyah's group of friends, the men were grumbling about Masao while their wives defended his innocence yet had their own doubts.

"If Masao was here and alive with us, I would've punched him for betraying us!" Shi Man roared, shaking a fist. He had shaved red hair, with his white/gold headband worn around his forehead, thick eyebrows above beady black eyes that were burning with anger and a bandage plastered on his cheek. He wore a green Wing Chun shirt, matching trousers with orange stripes on the sides, white cotton slippers with black soles, and an unzipped flak jacket like Konoha's, except it was blue with a gold heart crest.

"He was in _love…_" His small wife, Shi Doe gently protested. She was a petite pretty woman with vivid orange hair in a beehive while some hair was curled at the back, almond-shaped green eyes and thin eyebrows. She was dressed in a sleeveless, rounded-red-necked dress fitted on her silhouette figure, with an all-over print of a sky-blue background, gold-orange fields, and white and red cherry blossoms, paired with metallic red heels.

"It's wasn't much of a betrayal! He just moved there to be with Norika." Taeko Suto insisted. He was strong with a barrel chest, tan-haired in a dark shade, a beard and moustache in the same colour, and wise and gentle dark-blue eyes. He dressed formally in very traditional, loose red robes with a long-sleeved brown haori, hi clan crest of two red-orange crosses in an X-like symbol with a small fire flame between the spaces and one at each tip stitched on his back, a white kimono-shirt underneath, brown hakama, and shiny black shoes.

"But still, he practically betrayed us for that village!" Watanabe Suzuki persisted. He had brown hair and intense dark-green eyes. He looked very intelligent and professional with traditional brown robes and matching hakama with his clan crest of a pair of yellow sharp eye-like symbols creased in a V-shape, where a line spikes out from the eyes' lid like long eyelashes on the back, clean white kimono-shirt and a pair of tabi and geta.

His wife, Margaret, nodded in agreement, plump lips pressed tightly. Her brown hair was darker than her husband's, cut very short and neatly done in a French-braid, and she wore a red kimono-shirt, a long grey skirt touching the floor with her clan's crest at the corner, thin-framed glasses in front of her firm brown eyes, and brown shoes. "The girl looks just like her as much the boy resembles Masao."

"Don't be like that. They're just children, especially Daisuke." Hanako Hamada, Kaito's wife and Daichi's daughter, said defensively. She was very beautiful, her long hair was a light golden-blonde and fell in waves, her eyes were teal-blue, and dressed in lovely clothes, consisting of a pink peasant blouse, a light-purple skirt reaching her knees, a creamy-yellow apron over her slim body, creamy-yellow flats, and a pair of teal sunflower-shaped earrings with a pink gem studded in the centre.

"They have no idea what they're in for." Jun-Sun Suto said in a slight firm tone. She was beautiful and strict with a strong expression, a strong womanly curvy body, straight rich-brown hair falling waist-length in a thick ponytail with a curled tip, long bangs loose and framed her taupe eyes (a mix of grey and brown), and pure white skin as if she was painted. She was dressed as a Miko, traditional with a few alternations; a white blouse with long, very wide sleeves with red cords stitched on the cuffs and bared her shoulders with a red trim along the neckline, low enough exposing a sizeable chest. Her hakama was dark-red had a bow at the front. She also had on a gleaming gold police badge with a heart craving pinned upon her chest, a white bow holding her ponytail, and black high heeled sandals.

"He disliked Konoha as much as we do. But he ended up falling for a woman from there..." Koizumi Reiyufuru mused. Strangely, he was very pale-skinned for a man, had black glasses concealing his eyes featuring a small dreamcatcher with silver wire and violet beads hanging down on side, and greying black hair in a top-knot, with a Hitaikakushi; a white piece of cloth tied around the head, with a golden heart stitched on the front. He was wearing a black, high-collared kimono shirt and grey hakama hidden under a greyish-white cloak bearing a crest on the back, which was a ghost as a figure in long robes and flowing black hair.

"Norika made him happy…" reasoned Setsu, his beautiful and equally ghostly-looking wife. She's also Demiyah's best friend.

"He gave up everything for her. Konoha should be grateful to have a great ninja! They probably didn't treat him or the kids with any respect!" Tsuyoshi 'Armstrong' Himura exclaimed. He was a well-toned, **extremely muscular** body, black hair fading into a dark-grey with silver streaks, hazel-green eyes, and wearing a navy muscle shirt with ripped-off sleeves, beige pants tight on his brawny legs and black sandals. "Why couldn't Norika moved instead?" He pretended to ponder. "Oh that's right! Konoha are insensitive, cruel and selfish jerks who declare war if they were asked to give something to us!"

"Honey!" His much adorned wife, Anika scolded. She was very lovely with black hair in a ponytail, falling about mid-back-length, with full bangs by the sides of her fair face near her auburn eyes. She wore shades of blue; a light-blue sleeveless shirt, a dark-blue nurse's jacket, a long matching skirt, and white nurse's sandals.

While the adults chatted, they didn't notice with their ninja senses a trio of boys, including of the mini Hirochi with Demiyah's features. The second boy had the same features as Tsuyoshi (except for his muscles!), same toned body that was strong and healthy for a boy, hazel-green eyes and his short hair was completely black. He wore a red shirt, printed painting of a blue landscape on the front, light-blue shorts, and black ninja sandals. The third boy was ghostly in his appearance like the Reiyufurus, with black hair in a short and neat bob, pale skin, round black sunglasses, and wearing all white in a shirt, pants, sandals and a cloak around his body from his shoulders.

"They could at least show some kindness!" Huapala Fujishima, a very 'plump' woman was saying, holding a tray of delicious looking _Castellas_ (Japanese sponge cake). She was full-bodied with short, brown hair in waves with a yellow blossom, honey-toned skin and makeup, consisting of hunter-green eyeshadow painted to the corners of her turquoise eyes and raspberry lipstick on her plump lips. She wore a long yellow dress with pale-orange blossoms, a Lei of blue flowers hanging from her thick neck, fresh pearl earrings on gold wire and brown sandals with small heels, along with a small _Irezumi_ (Japanese tattoo) of blue crashing ocean waves encircled around her arm.

Her husband, Huananai Fujishima, sneaked a castella off her. He had long brown hair pushed back his headband, honey skin like her, cherry-red eyes, and his 'large' body was entirely in a colourful _Irezumi,_ featuring dragons, waves, Koi fish and tropical fruit. He wore a pair of blue shorts, black samurai chest armour with the Clan crest of a pink-lined blossom on the front, a red rope belt around the waist, black guards with red bands on his arms, hands and knees, and straw-made sandals. _"Mah ma-gee!"_ (I agree!) He said with his mouth full.

Feeling playful, Huapala smacked his shoulder lightly. The adult still hadn't noticed the boys above them, the first boy tying a rope around his waist, the second boy tugging on rope and the third tying the end to a chimney top. They eyed the tray of treats hungrily. Then the second carefully held the rope and lowered the first boy with the third boy holding on and using a technique that turned the two invisible. Under the illusion, the first boy quickly gobbled a few cakes. Huapala noticed and saw nothing. Suddenly the rope snapped and the three boys fell into a barrel and she covered the barrel top with the plate of treats. **(From Brave. I love those triplets!)**

"Dato Kikutani!" Jingu scolded the first boy, coming over.

"Vince!" The Himuras yelped at the second boy.

"Akinosuke!" The Reiyufurus gasped at the third boy.

"Young men, we told you lot a million times! You're not allowed sweets!" Huapala told off.

Jingu shook her head. "His father was never this much trouble. His mother may be a troublemaker, but at least Masao tried to keep her out of trouble."

The barrel suddenly shook. A pair of short yet strong legs broke through the bottom and ran off with the plate of sweet and Dato waving off.

"**BOOOYS!" **The fathers bellowed.

* * *

The next morning, Davis was still sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, he was awoken by Dato jumping up and down on his stomach. Davis threw the kid away and tried to go back to sleep, but Dato countered by unleashing a Fire Release technique, bringing Davis up shrieking and disappeared before the Motomiya could grab him.

He was like Naruto with Sasuke's brains. Scary.

Nevertheless, Davis pulled himself out of bed, got dressed, had breakfast in the grand kitchen of the Kikutani mansion and left with his family. They arrived at the Academy for Corazon's young ninjas, and the Motomiya siblings stared up at it, feeling nervous about the challenges ahead. Dato had already rushed in through the doors.

"What do you think our new teams will be like?" Jun wandered.

Davis shrugged. "Don't know." Inside, he was frightened. He remembered how indifferent Kari and TK were to having him as a teammate. _Will they like me?_

As if Demiyah read his mind, she laid his head on her chest, upon her beating heart. She kissed his face comfortingly. "Here." She handed him his father incredible katana. "Your dad would have wanted you to have it."

Davis frowned. "Yeah right."_ He would've wanted Naruto to have it instead…_

Demiyah kissed him on the cheek one last time and let her niece and nephew enter the academy, walking down the hallway quietly.

_"DAAAVVIS! JUUUNNN!"_ Daichi jumped out of thin air, surprising the poor kids. Davis actually sprouted wings and flew up, hanging from the ceiling with his claws dug in. Daichi just chuckled and pulled the young jinchūriki by the wing. "This way."

He led the two into a room where several young ninjas were talking animatedly among themselves. Then it went silent, dead and quick. The siblings still wore their blue headbands. And the marks on Davis's face were easily recognizable.

But Daichi kept a happy grin, gently leading Jun away to a table at the front. "Jun, you will be in Team Yun. Hey, that rhymes!"

The two members of Team Yun made space for Jun to sit down. Jun timidly did so. She couldn't BELIEVE how pretty her new teammates are!

"Hi! I'm Annalise Himura." One girl greeted, smiling so friendly. She was gorgeous, every guy in the room had their eyes on her tall and slender body of a ballerina, yet she had noticeable smooth muscles on her strong legs and arms. She had sleek, black hair falling down her back to her waist in a high ponytail, decorated with a small haircomb of two red roses, with a light short fringe with two long hair-pieces down her fair-skinned, light-auburn eyed face and in front of her ears. She was wearing a light-blue bandeau top with darker-blue rims wrapped around her perky breasts and exposing her slim abdomen, a light-red, velvet jacket hanging loose like a robe with short puffy sleeves, a red rose on each shoulder and long tie-strings, slim dark-blue sweatpants that stops above her ankles, and black ballet shoes that laced up around her ankles. Her white/gold headband was hanging around her neck like Hinata's along with a pair of red/black headphones.

Her friend looked up from her violet laptop, studying Jun with her wise dark-green eyes behind black glasses. "Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Anya Suzuki." She spoke softly like a lady. She looked like a very pretty one, short wavy dark-brown hair brushing her pale face, barely touching her shoulders, worn with her headband, which is long and styled as a scarf, around the head as a hairband knotted at the neck and fell down her back, tall and slim with curves and sensitive-looking pale skin. She was wearing a blue hoodie-vest over a sleeveless tangerine-coloured top with a draped sideways hem, violet skinny pants held up by a brown belt, blue sandals with a leather cuff covering her heels, blue elbow-length cuffs on her forearms and a blue laptop sat at her feet.

"Hi, I'm Jun Motomiya." Jun gave a small wave of her hand.

"We have training after this meeting." Annalise grinned, shutting her eyes. "I hope you like ballet."

"Ba..Ballet?" Jun croaked, surprised.

Next, Daichi pushed Davis to a team shyly hidden in the back. "You…will be in my team! _TEAM DAICHI!_"

Davis, feeling down instead of high spirits like he did a mere day ago, took a glance at his new, then instantly sprung straight up because he got one big shock. He's been getting them since yesterday.

For one reason, he thought he saw Sasuke. There was a young fair-skinned boy leaning back on a chair, arms crossed, with dark-blue eyes and a quiet yet serious expression, studying Davis intensely. His dark-navy hair was sleek unlike Sasuke's, down at neck-length, the hairstyle reminded Davis of Kari. His sleek bangs brushed his headband, worn around his head. He wore a silver jumpsuit uniform of a long-sleeved top with small yellow symbols at the cuffs, one on the high collar and a red/white crest of a folding fan on the back similar to the Uchiha's crest, white armwarmers on his arms, black ninja sandals, and a black weapons pouch strapped to his back.

The other was that the other teammate was a pretty, no, _beautiful_ girl staring at him with an innocent expression on her flawless, light-tanned skinned face and ocean eyes of teal-blue with swirls of green. Her hair was gorgeous, golden-blonde and long trembling down her back, in wavy curls, with the top-half tied in a ponytail with a lavender-pink hair-clasp with gold markings in it and her white/gold headband was worn as a hairband like Sakura's, only that the white and gold of the headband in the gold waves made it looked like a halo. Davis found it extremely hard to look away from her slim and subtle figure, looking _extremely attractive_ in a dark-pink corset-top fitted on her upper frame (and _noticeable_ breasts, dare he admitted) with thick straps, golden heart-shaped cuffs on each strap and long pink transparent sleeves that were puffy and cuffed at her wrists, an apron skirt like Sakura's in shiny silver, dark-pink tights with a silver outline of a heart on the knees, and pink sandals with silver coins on the front. She also had a pair of gold hoop earrings brushing in her curls, and a simple golden necklace around her necklace with a small golden heart-shaped pendent dangling there.

Davis felt strange. He and the girl stared at each other in silence, not moving a muscle nor blinking. She blushed. Davis felt his something so strong he can't explain. He didn't break his gaze when Daichi shook his shoulders vigorously.

"Kids, this is your new friend, Davis Motomiya. Davis, these are Ken Ichijouji and my lovely granddaughter, Kokoro." He grinned widely at the new boy. "Go on. Socialize!"

He pushed the boy in a seat in between Team Daichi and went off. Davis looked at his new teammates. Ken turned away before Davis could meet his stare, making the dragon boy frown and gain a dislike for Ken.

A dainty hand gently touched his arm. Davis turned to Kokoro, pleading him with her beautiful eyes.

"Please don't be mad," She pleaded softly. She sounded like Hinata, soft-spoken but without the stuttering. "Ken's not used to new company." Ken snorted. "Ken!"

"Got a problem with me, buddy?" Davis demanded.

Ken smirked and Davis found himself growling like a dragon, sprouting blue dragon ears, fangs and golden eyes. _I can't WAIT for our training…_


	5. Davis Proves His Worth!

**Chapter 5:** Davis Proves His Worth!

~Digimon/Ninja!~

Once the meeting was over, the young teams went out to do their own things. Davis's day was different from yesterday. He didn't have to run after his new team since they pretty much stick together. He didn't have to bump into anyone since the villagers avoided the team. Davis wondered why. Probably because of himself…

Suddenly he was attacked by a powerful force! Threw down to the ground by…4 year-olds!

"The dragon guy!" The kids dogpiled Davis, his helplessness was very amusing to Ken while Kokoro was watching worriedly.

"He's my cousin!" Dato announced. "Hold him down!"

"Dato!" Davis yelled, accidently activating his dragon ears. A girl hopped on his shoulders and pulled his ears which made his tail pop out.

"I got his tail!" A young boy pulled on his tail, making Davis breath fire.

"_COOL!"_ The small kids awed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Cut that out!"

Two boys bounced in, shooing away the small kids by wildly waving their arms like maniacs. They were exactly identical to each other, like twins, both had lively green eyes and rich-brown hair.

"We heard about you, Motomiya. I'm Shuu Suto." One 'twin' introduced as Kokoro helped Davis up. Shuu's rich hair was cut short, he looked slightly mature and he wore a white/navy-lined, short-sleeved jacket over a black, elbow-sleeved mesh shirt, long blue pants with a black strap on his knee, and white sandals. A grey crossbow hanged from his waist and his headband was around his thigh.

"And I'm Senri. I'm a year younger than my brother, Shuu." The other 'twin' was slightly shorter and his dark hair wasn't cut. He wore a brown jacket over a green mash shirt, brown pants with black straps on the ends and black sandals. Like his brother, he had his headband on his thigh and had a black _Bo-hiya_ (Japanese fire arrow) hanging from his waist.

The brothers leapt at Kokoro's side, each taking a hand of hers and kissed it like lovesick gentlemen yet grinning cheekily like monkeys.

"Princess Kokoro, looking lovely as ever." Shuu smoothly complimented.

"No doubt you'll be the hottest babe in Corazon!" Senri gleefully praised.

Kokoro blushed at the compliments. Davis found himself going red in the face and sprouted his tail again! Ken shook his head at this.

Then Senri dropped Kokoro's hand, his eyes pop out at a girl nervously walking a few feet from him, minding her own business…Jun! Without a word, Senri ran over like lightning, stopping right in front of Jun and started flirting with her, much to her terrified surprise.

"Senri?" Shuu turned and his identical green eyes switched to hearts. "New babe! Gotta go!" He bowed politely to Kokoro before appearing a single second beside his brother and Davis's sister.

Davis watched them flirt like crazy with his spunky (kinda dorky) sister.

"Shuu and Senri are the Headmaster's stepsons." Kokoro explained quietly. "They're always like that, flirting with every girl they see."

Davis saw a streak of red and white knock the Suto brothers down. His sister was led away two attractive girls to somewhere with a big crowd. The girl with the headphones was greeted with cheers and she replied with pumping her fists to an eager Marcus, indicating it was a sparring match and either the girl or Marcus was very popular to have so many fans. It was the girl after she punched Marcus square in the jaw and everyone cheered for her.

"Should we go with them?" Davis wondered.

"No." Ken spoke for the first time to Davis. "We have our own private training ground."

Davis frowned at Ken, who turned and walked ahead. The Team made it to their training grounds, where Daichi was waiting and immediately set them to train. At first, he tested their Chakra control with Tree Climbing Practice. Ken run up the tree swiftly, passing the test with ease. Kokoro elegantly climbed, patiently passing the test perfectly, much to her grandfather's pride.

However, Davis instantly failed, but not by a weak chakra that would cause him to fall off the tree, but because his chakra was so strong, it broke the tree!

"Concentrate!" Daichi urged. "Focus your Chakra in your feet, not too much or too little. Kokoro, tutor him!"

Kokoro blushed all the way over to Davis. Standing at the base of another tree, Davis and Kokoro stood in silence. Kokoro was shyly looking down, blushing. Davis couldn't take his eyes off her. He was looking at her the way he looked at Kari, but he felt something…different.

"So…what do we do?" He started.

Kokoro was blushing madly now as she started talking. "Well…" She waved her hands over his arms. "You could…" She lightly brought his arms up like a gymnastic. "…climb like this…to help keeping your balance."

Taking a deep breath, Davis advanced up the tree. But this time, he made it to the top! He let out a shout of victory and spotted Ken throwing a sharp, golden dagger with motifs of insects at a tree trunk, hitting the same spot over and over again. His eyes were emotionless, dark…like Sasuke's.

Davis jumped down and landed beside Kokoro, asking her, "Kokoro…Since Corazon is descended from Konoha clans, is Ken related to Uchiha?"

"…Yes. He is."

"Must be strong then." Davis remembered a bit of Sasuke when he was younger. Sasuke was Naruto's biggest rival, always beating the blonde at everything. "And popular."

Kokoro stiffened. "Strong, he is. But…popular? Uh, well…no. No, he's not."

"Funny. In my village, we had someone like that and the girls couldn't keep their hands off him."

Kokoro sniffed a little giggle before shyly looking down. "People…avoid him…because they're afraid…he could…end up like…Sasuke Uchiha."

Davis widened his eyes. _So that's why the villagers were avoiding us earlier. _"Why do Corazon think that?" Corazon seemed so warm and kind, unlike hostile Konoha.

"The Ichijouji clan was murdered by its heir…Osamu." Davis leaned in, interested. "Osamu left and Ken was raised my grandpa. When Sasuke betrayed your village, everyone panicked and suspected Ken would do the same thing."

Ken's story was so much like Sasuke's…"Do you believe that Ken could become like Sasuke?"

Kokoro jumped, her curls bounced off her shoulders as she did so. "N-No! He's my friend, my brother. At least…I hope he won't."

"I believe he won't."

She looked up, locking eyes with Davis. They stared softly at each other, adorning small smiles.

"Davis!" Daichi's booming voice interrupted the soft moment. "You and Ken will spar first!"

Davis shook his head and looked to Ken, tearing his dagger out of the brutally murdered bark.

The two boys began their spar by moving about in a circular pattern, both waiting for the first attack from either of them. Being his impulsive self, Davis was the first to make a move. He charged head-on for Ken, but Ken dodged, allowing Davis to trip and fall down foolishly. Daichi facepalmed, unimpressed by Davis's performance. Kokoro watched worriedly. Davis tried to attack Ken, but failed and got hold down with Ken's hand on his throat. He winced in Ken's strong grip. Ken stared down at him, piercing dark-blue eyes swirling with not coldness like Davis expected, but loneliness and sadness. Davis twisted his head a little, spotting Kokoro in a worried state.

_Don't give up…_ Her ocean eyes pleaded.

Davis went through epic feelings. His heart pounded, his determination boiled over, his legs kicked, and his hands flew to Ken's shoulders. His eyes shone with a golden light as he delivered a head strike to the head, creating a coconut-hit-coconut sound as foreheads powerfully met. Ken was thrown back and he hissed, rubbing his swollen forehead.

Davis pushed himself up and positioned himself for Ken, burning with fierce determination. He started moving in a choreography-like style, leaping side to side, not turning his back on Ken. The Ichijouji raised an amused brow at the behaviour. Still, he kept his guard for any funny business.

Davis acted on impulse again, but this time, he was quick. Ken dodged him but Davis came back on a cartwheel and tried high-kick him. Ken caught his foot and threw him away, but Davis landed on his hands and performed a series of cartwheels back to Ken. He made a series of acrobatics, something he never knew he could do before. He and Ken were having an intense, serious spar, both highly skilled.

Then finally Davis swoop a low kick, and Ken hopped up, but as soon as he landed, Davis swoop her other foot from underneath him, making him fall and took the chance to pin him down. The two boys stared into each other's eyes, wide-eyed on Ken's part.

Daichi pulled Davis up, grinning widely. "You're an energetic one! Can't sit still, can't you?"

"I can't ever stop moving!" Davis confessed. "My instructor Iruka said I'm too impatient to learn anything…Besides, a ninja can't jump around."

"Nonsense! The jumping around is how we fight here in Corazon! And all ninjas are different. Different personalities, different fighting styles. Have you ever met a ninja with the same personality and style as the last?" Davis shook his head. "Exactly!" He grabbed Davis's face, bring him close to his. "Remember this…Capoeira is your fighting style!" Then he pulled him, Ken and Kokoro in a crushing hug. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Glancing at his new teammates, getting blushes with Kokoro and a soft and quiet expression from Ken, Davis agreed.

* * *

Afterwards, the team split up to do their own things. Davis wandered about at a lake mindlessly kicking a soccer ball which was a gift from his aunt, thinking over his first day. He was put on a team with Sasuke Jr and the princess of Corazon, beat Sasuke Jr in a spar quicker than Naruto ever did to Sasuke, and found natural talent in Capoeira, a unique fighting style…

He gripped the handle of his father's katana…his aunt told him everything about their history. The Motomiya family was a clan in Corazon, known for a number of things; maroon hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, bull-headed stubbornness and their famous ramen. When the demon was sealed in Demiyah, the clan vowed to protect her from evil. The katana was the reason why the Motomiya clan was slaughtered. The katana's blade was said to be the tooth of a mighty dragon and contained the blood of the dragon, holding incredible power. A ruthless thief killed the entire clan to get the katana and made off with it, leaving Demiyah the jinchūriki to blame because of the demon inside her. Everyone suspected she was the monstrous demon and avoid her like the plague. Her story was like Naruto, only different. Masao, the only one who knew the truth, developed a hard and cold personality to his village for his sister. _That explains everything…_

He spent his life looking after her and chasing after her. She caused a BIG amount of trouble with her impulsive fun-loving behaviour. Worse than Naruto.

She didn't do it for the attention- she did it to prove herself. She proved to be strong, intelligent, and agile above high levels. She's the leader of the Legendary Destinies, a team of Corazon's finest three ninjas, with Masao and her husband Hirochi. She's one of the most amazingly powerful ninjas ever to live and known as 'the Sacred One' (ironically her name meaning). She was also like Sakura and Ino, an extreme fangirl of Hirochi, heir to the noble Kikutani clan, but more successful in pursuing her love.

Demiyah's innocence was proved when Masao hunted down his clan's murderer and took back his clan's valuable katana. Masao realized the murderer was a coward, who pleaded for his life. Not wanting to waste his revenge on a pathetic weakling, Masao decided to let him and left him with a scar to remind it. The coward tried to wrongly kill him off guard, but soon got killed by his own greed and fear.

Davis couldn't believe that so much was hidden from him! Jun may be taking it okay, focusing on getting along with her new friends and practicing her chakra healing, but he was furious! His dad _literally_ threw away a good life for his children for one to be ignored and picked on!

Fuming in anger, Davis kicked the ball too hard, flying up high and fell down to the lake…

The splash never came.

"Hey man," A voice asked out of nowhere, making Davis look up.

Appearing out of nowhere on a green shell of a large turtle was a boy. He was lazily lying on his back, holding Davis's soccer ball. Just like Ken resembled Sasuke, this boy was the splitting image of Shikamaru! He was wearing a lazy expression with narrow brown eyes and long jet-black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He was also wearing a black, long-sleeved jersey over a green bomber jacket with mesh inside, his white headband worn around his left arm, baggy brown pants, blue sandals, and black stud earrings.

The boy simply tossed Davis's ball back to him. "Kamenosuke Taro."

"Davis Motomiya."

"I know." Kamenosuke stared at him blankly. Then he gestured friendly, "Come on."

"What?" Davis gasped. This was the first time anyone his age asked him in a friendly manner.

"Watch clouds with me."

Davis, unable to say 'yes', tried to avoid the question. "Do you have a cousin named Shikamaru Nara?"

"Guess so. My clan doesn't see eye to eye with our cousins in Nara."

"Seriously! You're a lot like him!"

"This is a waste of time. Just climb on."

Cautiously, Davis stepped onto the turtle's shell. The turtle swam out to the centre of the lake. He and Kamenosuke laid back and watched the fluffy clouds float in the sky. Davis never understood why Shikamaru liked cloud watching so much until now. It was…relaxing. His doubts melted away as he gazed at clouds moulding into various shapes and sizes.

Then Kamenosuke genuinely said, "This is the best, watching clouds together."

"Yeah…" Davis agreed happily.

"_LORI!"_

Davis sat up. He looked ahead and saw a small girl on a log over the sides of the lake. She had calm dark-blue eyes, shoulder-length tan-coloured hair that flicked upwards at the tips with a yellow butterfly-shaped hairclip pinned to the left side, and slightly light fair skin. She was dressed like a Miko; the white blouse with wide, long sleeves and red cords on the cuffs, a small gold fan-like pin at the neck, red hakama with a small bow under her flat chest, a red cord under the bow and ties in the front within the small bow with same clan crest as Taeko's hanging off the knot, white tabi socks, black slippers and a yellow bracelet was on her right wrist. Her back was equipped with awhite _Yumi_ (bow) with burning sun motifs and red cuffs on the ends where the quiver stayed, a lime-green kendo shinai, and a leather pack with arrows and tantos.

Shuu and Senri were screaming at her, though she ignored them. But her balance was terrible, with waving her arms wildly, she was near falling into the water.

"Lori Suto. She's trying to overcome her aquaphobia again." Kamenosuke deadpanned. "Don't worry. It's perfectly normal around here."

Davis winced as Lori almost slipped. "It's that bad?"

"Yeah, very. Her mom's ex-husband tried to drown when she was 6."

"Really…" Davis stared at Lori, feeling sorry for the poor girl about that incident.

"Lori, get back!" Shuu shouted.

"Don't this again!" Senri cried.

"_Nani!" _Lori snapped, stubbornly staying on the log.

"Lori, you'll hurt yourself again!"

"I don't care! Pain is worth overcoming my phobi-AH!" Lori screamed when she slipped and fell into the pool of water. She splashed about, screaming and croaking the water in her throat until she disappeared, leaving a trail of bubbles.

_**"LORI!"**_ Her half-brothers screamed.

"Oh no!" Davis gasped. Quickly and without a thought, he pulled his goggles over his eyes and dove underwater.

"Davis!" Kamenosuke yelped.

Davis swam deep to Lori's sinking form. Fighting through the water, he wrapped his arms under hers and pulled her up to the surface, carrying her to land. Davis set her on shore and pulled himself up to sit on the edge with his feet kicking the water as he patted her on the back. Lori shook in fear, coughing up water.

Davis wrapped his jacket around her, whispering softly, "You're out of the water now, Lori. You're safe now. You're safe."

Lori looked up at him, seeing him with a golden glow and dazzlingly warm eyes. She stared at him with big dark-blue eyes, twinkling with astonishment. She managed to choke out weakly, "_Arigatō_."

Davis grinned, tilting his head to the side. The little girl managed to smile weakly.

Suddenly Davis was pulled back into the water by the log's vine caught on his ankle. Lori was too weak to catch him and let him disappear underwater.

"NO!" She screamed.

Deep underwater, Davis unconsciously continued to sink…

* * *

"Almost there…"

"Is he breathing yet?"

"Don't worry, Jun. You're doing marvellous."

"Keep going, Jun."

Brown eyes fluttered open, his vision blurred, slowly clearing to meet burning auburn eyes. Long black strands tickled his face.

"You got us really worried, Davy." The beauty smiled gently down at him.

Then he was pulled away from her and into his worried sister's embrace. "Davis, thank kami you're ok!" She smiled at the beauty. "Davis, this is Annalise, my new teammate. She saved you."

"Hiya!" Annalise waved, smiling cheerfully. She was like a female version of Tai.

"There's Anya Suzuki, also my new teammate." Jun gestured to a smart-looking beauty, who gave him an elegant wave of her hand and a charming smile.

"Charmed," She said.

"HI!" Davis jumped back, startled when a flash of bright orange and green appeared right in front of him. It was a petite girl with short bright orange hair in spikey pigtails with red highlights, almond-shaped green eyes and thick eyebrows not as bushy as Lee's. She wore a Qipao dress like Sakura's as a Genin, except it was in forest-green, sleeveless with exposed holes on the sides, edged thickly with white trim and a white heart was across the chest. Also, there were long white spandex leggings underneath with yellow legwarmers, black ninja sandals with solid gold plates on her ankles, and yellow wraps around her arms from elbow to wrist. She had her white/gold headband on her head. "Your selflessness and pure heart has gained my loyalty to you! I heard Konoha ninjas have no commitment to anyone but themselves, but you have proved me wrong!" She flexed her arms behind her neck and struck a peace sign with a wink. "I am Shi Wing Yong, Corazon's Undyingly Loyal Lovely Lotus!"

Davis winced. "H-Hi," She was a female Lee!

"You remind him of Rock Lee." Jun told Wing.

"Never heard of him. Why?" Wing leaned in towards Jun, Anime curiously. "Is he related to Might Guy?"

"He's his student."

"_**KYA!"**_ Wing squealed piercingly, almost deafening the poor Motomiya siblings, while Annalise and Anya sweatdropped. "Might Guy is my father's, Shi Man, greatest rival! So makes Rock Lee MY greatest rival!" Then she grabbed Davis by the shoulders and shook him like crazy. "You must bring us together so our rivalry can begin!"

Then someone grabbed her arms and forcefully pried them off Davis, allowing him to drop down.

"Wing, don't shake him! He's still tired." Another girl knelt down beside him. She was pretty and sweet-looking, with caramel-brunette hair gathered in a lazy bun at the left top-side of her head, a big pink blossom tied on it, honey skin gleaming as her small and slim body bathed in the sunlight, and pretty eyes, in a soft sweet cherry red colour. She simply wore a blue bandeau, blue surf trunks with white flowers, nothing on her feet but a glittering green crystal cuff with a big green heart on her ankle, and a Lei necklace with yellow blossoms. Her headband was styled slouchy in a manner that allowed covering her hair like a swimming cap. "Here, here." She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm Pua Fujishima."

Davis grinned crookedly, but ended up shivering to the cold wind.

"Are you cold?" Another girl asked, sounding concerned. Or what Davis thought was a girl because there was someone there with the young kids, very mysterious wearing a large, heavy white cloak with the crest of the Reiyufuru clan on the back and black sunglasses. She was more mysterious than Shino!

"Hn…" Davis's teeth chattered vigorously. Then he felt warmness enveloped him. He blinked confusingly when he found himself wearing the Reiyufuru cloak. He looked up and his jaw dropped floor-length.

"Chou Reiyufuru only takes off her cloak when she's comfortable in an environment or when someone needs it." Pua smiled.

Chou was truly beautiful, tall and curvaceous with thick snow-white hair with light shades of pink and purple stopping at her arms and smooth skin that's pale as chalk. She removed her sunglasses, revealing a porcelain face with rosy-pink lips and dreamy blue-violet eyes lined with thick eyelashes coated with purple mascara. Her body seemed to be entirely coated in white lace material, which Davis thought he saw the skin moving. She wore a pale-pink V-neck dress with a flattering handkerchief hem, oversized batwing sleeves, and thickly embellished with lace, white leggings, and metallic pink ballet slippers fitted on her feet. She had a necklace with a gold butterfly pendant attached to a thin gold chain around her neck and pretty drop earrings with pink flowers and a teardrop-shaped diamond drop. She decorated her headband with pink butterflies and wore it belted around her stomach. It was like she evolved from a caterpillar to a beautiful butterfly.

"T-T-Thanks." Davis sputtered. He looked down.

Chou brought his head up. "What's the matter?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked. The treatment here is very different from Konoha. Everyone in Corazon was so…nice while Konoha was…not.

"That's the way of our village. We look out for each other." Pua answered sweetly and like it was obvious.

"**What's to a village to stand strong together if its ninjas lack commitment to one another?!"** Wing cried.

"Why?" Pua raised a brow. "Is Konoha cruel?"

Now it was Davis's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Cruel?"

Anya stepped in to explain. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "The way our parents told us is that the Leaf ninjas are callous, lad. If you hadn't known, our villages are basically mortal enemies."

"We don't hate Konoha like our fathers do." Annalise reassured. Then she looked away, wincing unsurely. _Not yet, anyway…_

Davis reconsidered. "In Konoha, we have a saying; 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'. My friends follow it. Especially Tai." He smiled, remembering his role model.

"Really?" Annalise, sounding interested. She wrapped an arm around him. "Is he, like, your brother?"

"I wish." Davis remarked with a big smile and Annalise giggled.

"C'mon." She pulled him up. "You got too much excitement for one day."

She led him away with her friends.

* * *

Annalise and the gang gave the Motomiya siblings a tour of Corazon. They listened to stories and laughed a few times. Going through the mansions of the clans, they caught sight of the Motomiya complex, rebuilt by Demiyah for future Motomiyas. They also found the clan's ramen stand, abandoned by its clan and survivors. Neither Demiyah nor her brother had the time to make their family's ramen. That upset Davis who loved ramen.

It was getting dark so everyone went home. Annalise and Wing weren't part of a clan so they walked out of the mansion neighbourhood. Annalise gave Davis a goodnight kiss on the cheek that made him blush. He also found Lori with her older half-brothers keeping a hawk's eye on her. She looked pale and her neat hair was in frizzles.

She spotted him. "Motomiya-sama!" She ran up to him and bowed, arching half her body down deeply.

Davis stared at her, bewildered. "Uh…What's with the bowing and the sama? You can just call me Davis."

The young girl raised her head. She had a gaze of great respect for him. "You saved my life from the water…I have every reason to speak your name in respect."

Shuu and Senri gave horrified cries, out of their baby sister's unpredictable behaviour and the fact she was doing it to a boy! Lori turned her head around to the side to glare annoyingly at her embarrassing half-brothers.

Davis stayed silent for moment. Then he smiled at Lori. "I appreciate that, but I like it better if you treat me as a friend. Do you have something a bit more…friendly?"

Lori looked up at him surprised, looking like she never a friend. "Oh…then, may I call you Daisuke-kun?" The 'kun' rolled off her tongue with a foreign aftertaste.

Davis grinned. "Works for me."

Lori smiled back a little bit. "Hai. I'll better go ahead then." She whipped around and walked back to her gaping half-brothers. She called back as she walked off to her family's mansion, "I'll see you tomorrow, Daisuke-kun!"

Davis placed his hands on his hips, grinning broadly and proud. At that moment, Kokoro walked in with her best friend, Miyuki Takamatsu, who happened to be an Ino lookalike! She had extremely long, fluffy, platinum-blonde hair done up in a high ponytail with a long wavy bang that protruded like Ino's as a Genin but wavy, covering over the right side of her fair-skinned face and one of her large sky-blue eyes. She alluringly wore a sleeveless purple dress with a sweetheart sequined bodice, a short tulle skirt and a mesh collar, white fleecy armwarmers with purple cuffs over long, light-purple sleek ones, black tights featuring delicate lace flower pattern , black ankle-boots and a pair of small silver hoop-earrings.

Kokoro wasn't listening to Miyuki crazy ranting. She caught Davis at the corner of her eye and saw how he easily broke Lori's hard shell. She smiled softly.

"Kokoro? Kokoro, are you listening?!" Miyuki snapped. She looked around Kokoro and finally noticed what was distracting her. Her large eyes twinkled with mischief and she smirked devilishly with a small chuckle. So she pushed her friend forward.

"Miyuki! No, I-I-I can't-" Kokoro stuttered as she stumbled.

"Talk to him!" Miyuki hissed, pointing to the target.

Kokoro groaned and took small, shy steps forwards Davis. He was still standing there in pride and didn't notice Kokoro coming up behind him quietly until her fingertips lightly his back and he swung around with his arms up defensively, causing Kokoro to stagger back startled.

Davis immediately dropped his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare ya."

Kokoro waved her hand. "It's okay, I'm fine. Really…." Their hands were out and touching. The two looked down at their brushing hands and then up to stare into their eyes. They blushed and let go, looking away embarrassed. Davis put his hands in his pockets and whistled and Kokoro rubbed her neck, brushing her hair to the side. "Um…I-I heard what you did for Lori. That was very brave."

Davis blushed and tried his best to be modest in front of her. Usually he would take the chance to boast, but right now it didn't felt right because he actually saved an innocent girl's life and it would be shameful to flaunt. "C'mon! Anyone could have done it. All that matters is that she's safe." Kokoro smiled admiringly at him, allowing his grin to grow. "She even called me 'Daisuke-kun'."

The long lashes of Kokoro's oceanic eyes fluttered like butterfly wings. "Really? Lori is so serious, she doesn't even call Shuu and Senri 'Nii-san' since…"

"The drowning," He nodded. "I know." He looked at her. She was so _glorious…_

Kokoro caught him staring and shyly smiled back. They stayed in the magical moment for all night…if Miyuki hadn't grabbed Kokoro's arm and started dragging her away.

"Hate to interrupt, but we have to get going before your dad sends the EST out to look for you…again."

"Oh! Right," Kokoro laughed nervously. She stared back at Davis, smiling like a love-struck schoolgirl. "Goodnight, Davis."

Davis laughed awkwardly as weird feelings bubbled inside him. He shakily waved his hand. "Ya-ya-yeah, see ya, to-to-tomorrow! Night!"

Kokoro waved her dainty fingers, accidentally hitting a wall at her side because she was too busy staring dreamily. Giggling nervously, she bid a final goodnight and left with Miyuki. Davis tilted to the side, waving after her and grinning like an idiot.

Miyuki elbowed her friend, smirking. "See? That wasn't so bad. I told you men are so easy to deal with."

The princess blushed, nodding.

Back to Davis, he turned around and had his whole leg out to take a step when he saw a mansion that caught his attention. It was abandoned, glooming with a haunted aura. Torn old curtains flapped from the windows, doors were broke open and the scratches on the walls looked like a monster attack.

A figure sat on a branch of a lone tree in the garden. It was Ken. Craning his neck, Davis got a clearer image of him. Ken looked sincere under the moonlight, his eyes swirled with pain. Davis turned from the direction to his adopted clan's house and instead headed for Ken. He easily walked up the tree and sat on the branch to the left and above Ken, who hadn't noticed him yet!

Davis hung upside-down like a monkey, showing up straight in front of Ken's face. "Hey!"

**KNOCK!**

Their heads smashed with a coconut sound again, almost throwing them off the branches.

"What do you want?" Ken demanded, rubbing his sore forehead.

Davis frowned. "Chill man, I only want to see what you're doing."

Ken glared at him. He turned away back to stare at the moon.

"Thinking about your parents is sad, I know." Davis blunted, startling Ken. But Davis stared up at the moon, peacefully remembering faint memories of his mother and rare times with his friends in Konoha. "I could tell. Mostly because you're Sasuke's cousin."

"How did you know I was thinking about my parents?" Ken demanded. He raised his eyebrow accusingly. "Why not my brother?"

"I guess I have this ability to understand someone in their eyes."

"Don't act chummy with me. You have no idea what I've gone through."

At that, Davis glared at him heatedly, bearing his demon marks and sharp teeth as he roared, "Try becoming a jinchūriki in a village that already has one, have to bear to live in that jinchūriki's shadow all my life, always getting put down by people I care about, watching the father who never cared about me die by an evil ninja wanting to kidnap me, having to find out your family history all in ONE DAY!"

Davis breathed heavily when he finished his out roar. Ken was taken aback, having his sorrowful eyes wide and staring at the Motomiya.

Davis took a deep breath and continued talking. "I barely know my mom but I know that she loved me, someone so special that my dad gave his life up in Corazon to be with her. When she died, my dad…" He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop. His feelings poured. "He stopped being my dad. He stopped caring about me when I was little, so I had no adult other than my aunt to care and love me. Naruto was everyone's favourite guy. I would love a mob chasing me just for the attention. I cared about the people I called my friends but I never get anything in return. The girl I madly liked doesn't give me the time of day. At least you had a family growing up!"

Ken considered his words. Then he shook his head. He turned back to the moon. "Sam." Davis knew he was now talking about his brother. "I used to call him Sam. Sure he was cold and always in a bad mood, but that was only because he had to grow up fast due to the fact he was a prodigy." "Out of the head's sons, my clan favoured him. Especially my parents. When he was 7, he graduated from the Academy at the top of his class after one year. He mastered the Sharingan at 8, made Chunin at 10 then Jonin half a year later. He was made EST captain by 13!" **(EST stands for 'Elite Stealth and Strategic Team'). **"I sometimes wish that I was an only child…that Sam would …disappear." Ken choked on his words for a moment. Guilt went flooding in his eyes and speech. "Not long after that, Sam killed the entire clan."

That was it until he choked. Immediately Ken started to shed tears. He was devastated about the massacre, spending the rest of his lift suffering from strong feelings of guilt that he'd somehow caused his clan's death by his 'wish'.

A deep sigh escaped his lungs. "That was a week after the Uchiha massacre. Everyone in Corazon jumped to the conclusion I would betray them like Sasuke did. That's…my destiny."

A hand gripped his shoulder. Ken turned around and met Davis smiling warmly, bearing a golden, sunny aura.

"Just because you're Sasuke's cousin with the same beginning doesn't mean you'll have the same ending. You could change your fate."

Ken looked at him in shock. "How?"

"It's up to you. Look at me. I let my aunt seal the dragon demon in me. If I didn't, I would be stuck in Naruto's shadow for the rest of my life."

"But that just made you a jinchūriki like him."

"Yeah, yeah. But I changed my life forever by that choice. I was ordinary. But now…" He grinned. "I changed my fate and wait whatever destiny has for me."

Ken gave him a long gaze, unsure of what to say. At first, he suspected Davis would be annoying but first impressions weren't true. He was compassionate, like Kokoro about his past. He had a burden of his own to level his.

"How about we share our burdens? It would easier than going after Sam, huh?" Davis grinned, holding out his hand to Ken who stayed silent to consider.

Ultimately moved by his determination, Ken took his hand and gave it a shake. And for the first time since his clan's misfortune…his mouth curled into a small yet kind smile.

"See! Sasuke doesn't smile." Davis pointed to his mouth with his famous cocky grin. "You're changing your fate already."

The boys laughed as the third jinchūriki of the thirteen-winged dragon demon gave the second last member of the Ichijouji clan a noogie, a strong friendship and brotherhood forming in the dead of night.

A curvaceous figure watched from the top of a building, leaning against the wall. A streak of moonlight hit her mocha face.

"One might say he's trying to copy the Uzumaki kid." She lifted her head to the glowing moon. "I say he's learning to be himself."

* * *

_Daichi_ is a pun on _Dai-ichi_, meaning 'number one'.

_Capoeira_ is a martial art/dance from Brazil, used to promote physical fitness and grace of movement.


End file.
